Freeze
by Timarena
Summary: A frozen night, two people passed, two loves passed that night in each other's arms in an icy grave. This is their story.SASUNARU
1. Chapter One: Life and Death

_**Freeze **_

_**Chapter one: Life and Death.**_

**By: Timarena**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I DON'T OWN NARUTO… SO THERE!**

A group of people stood over two graves one read, _Uzumaki Naruto October 10, 1990 – May 01, 2008 A Dobe. _The other read, _Uchiha Sasuke July 23, 1990 – May 01, 2008 A Teme. _A girl no older than 20, with bubble gum pink hair leaned down in front of the graves tears rolling down her cheeks. A man looking about the age of 21 with an animated face and a bowl cut placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We told them not go driving in that storm! We told them Lee!" she yelled looking up at the man.

"Sakura, even if they had gotten out of that car in time it still would have taken Naruto away from us… his body was still recovering from Pneumonia… and the cold water didn't help… and it was hours before they were found dead." Rock Lee said only for Sakura to sob harder. A woman shook her head the buns upon it unmoving, the others stood watching. A man with red hair stood in between a man with pupil-less white eyes, and long the other with blonde hair four pony tails upon her head, who stood next to a man with one pony tail upon the top of his head. "Lets get going, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Lee, Temari… the memorial is about to start and Kiba and Shino are already there... along with the others." Said the woman with the bun's upon her head. "Right Tenten" they said walking away from the graves.

_The news papers called it some stupid kids driving out in a storm to prove to their friends that they could drive. Other's called it a tragedy to the Uchiha family, but the friends called it a loss… A loss of two friends… I guess I should start from the first day in their first year of high school, of course… they were only best friends then… They didn't realize that their fate was sealed._

A blonde and raven haired boys running toward the empty school building the raven cursed at the blonde as they ran. "Naruto if you had set the alarm we wouldn't be running!" the raven cursed as the blonde scratched his head. "I thought you said you were going to set the alarm last night Sasuke!" Naruto said as they entered the school. "Why do the school's male dorm rooms have to be a mile away?" Naruto complained as the two changed their shoes. As the two put their shoes in the locker Sasuke glared at the goofy blonde who began walking toward the stairs. "Because the school used to be a all-girls school before it merged with an all-boys school and became Konoha Private Academy." Sasuke said as they rounded the corner to their classroom.

As they opened the door a annoyed tall male teacher with brown hair and a scar over his nose crossed his arms staring at the two boys. "Ah Naruto, AND Sasuke both late I'd expect tardiness from Naruto but you Sasuke now that's not normal." Iruka said as the raven haired boy directed a glare at the blonde who was scratching the back of his head. The older man just shook his head at the two and pointed at the two empty chairs in the back of the room, the two nodded and took their seats next to each other, Naruto nearest to the window and Sasuke next to him at the table and pulled his spiral from his bag and pencil and began taking notes from on the board. _'That stupid blonde… I tell him something and he forgets to do it…' _ Sasuke thought to himself as the blonde doodled in his spiral, the dark eyes rolled to the back of his head and stared back up at the board.

Naruto glanced over at the raven next to him as he drew the look upon the other's face. _'I just hope he doesn't notice me drawing him… he'd probably think I was some gay fag after all these years… and leave me like everyone else…'_ Naruto shook his head of the thoughts of his pre school friend ever leaving him. The sketch of his best friend was detailed down to the last curve in his hair. The bell rang and he frantically closed his sketch book before Sasuke could look over, the blonde quickly finished putting his things away he left the raven behind. He dashed down the hall forgetting that the raven was in every one of his classes. Naruto ran up flights of stairs to the roof dropping his bag, and ran over to the chain link fence gripping the metal and stared down. "Naruto…" a voice said the blonde turned to see a red head with a tattoo of ai upon his left temple and heavy black eyeliner around his light blue pupiless eyes. Naruto raised his hand in a greeting as the red head nodded. "Hey Gaara… mind if I hang out here for a bit…" the said Gaara shook his head turning back to the small book in his hands as the blonde slid down the fence taking a seat upon the concrete his head in his hands.

'_I can't keep thinking of him, I should try to get a new room mate… he'd understand… right? No… that would just invite him to hunt me down and demand an explanation and I don't want to upset him…' _Naruto thought as he stared at the concrete hearing the large metal door open and another person walk onto the roof. A boy with red triangular tattoos on either side of his face wearing the black hood from his hoodie underneath the uniform he was wearing, upon his head. "Say Naruto you wouldn't happen to be avoiding anyone would you?" the boy said in a smug tone staring down at the blonde who lifted his head, glaring at the brunette towering over him with a smirk on his face. "Yes I was avoiding you Kiba my love." He said in a sympathetic tone smirking at Kiba as he sat next to his sad friend slinging an arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah I thought you were avoiding a certain child hood friend his last name starting with the letter U, who you share a dorm with and has a fan club of?" Kiba paused watching the blonde stare at him. "Or you're avoiding Sai since he is in Sasuke and yours class this period, since I heard that you'd hacked his computer finding very interesting images." Kiba said this while Naruto screeched plugging his ears muttering nonsense. "La La La can't hear you; don't want to remember those pictures… AH! Now I remember DAMMIT KIBA!" Naruto cursed glaring at the grinning brunette. Naruto then reverted back to his depressed state. Kiba wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders looking into the deep pure blue eyes.

"_**Just Tell Him."**_

_**A/N: What a place to stop! Who gave the advice… Kiba or Gaara… only my lazy timing will tell… I want to know your opinions! Tell me! Tell me! Email me at or you can just comment! All forms of commenting are approved!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Secret Diagnosis

_**Freeze **_

_**Chapter two: Secret Diagnosis **_

**By: Timarena**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I do not own Naruto…**

"_**Just tell him."**_

Naruto's eyes stared straight up at a boy in dark glasses stared down at him and Kiba who smirked up at the boy. "Shino you always gave such wonderful advice!" Kiba barked smiling widely. Shino nods in response a boy in tight uniform pants his white shirt untucked under the forest green vest grabbed naruto's wrist. "What! Ah! Sai! Where are you taking me!" Naruto said as said Sai began to drag him off the roof. "Uzumaki-kun miss Anko sent me and sasuke to come retrieve you for her class!" Sai said with a wide smile on his face dragging the blonde and his bag down the stairs. "Let go!! Ow my back!" Naruto said as Sai stopped turning to him. "I know your secret, uzumaki…" he said in a taunting voice watching the blonde's eyes widen. "If you do me a favor, I'll help you get the Uchiha in your bed." Sai said with a mischevious smirk on his face.

Naruto stared blankly at the smiling dark haired raven over him. "Fine, what is this favor." Naruto said as Sai pulled out his wallet out of the tight pants pulling out a picture of him and what Naruto assumed was a girl next to him in the picture. "Okay… what." Naruto said looking up at him. "That is Kumiko, the girl who graduated with Gaara's siblings, white eyes, buns and that guy with the funny eyebrows… I've been friends with her since my freshman year and I need help convincing her that I'm a good guy to date." Sai said with a pleading look. "She heard about your past from someone I assume?" Naruto said Sai frowned nodding. "I want you to convince her I'm done with roots… I told her I was done with the place… but she doesn't believe me." Sai said putting the wallet back in his pocket.

Naruto half closed his eyes giving him the appearance of a fox, "Alright, but you-" "There you two idiots are… lets get to class." Said an annoyed Uchiha, Sai smiled and began to head in the direction the Uchiha appeared from. "So why were you trying to skip your favorite class Naruto." Sasuke said as the two walked side by side behind Sai. Naruto stared down at the floor unable to look at the Uchiha with out blushing. "I was visiting Gaara, Shino and Kiba…" he said as Sai opened the door. "Miss Anko! We have brought the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

_Pause._

_Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed fox of the nine powerful demons. Naruto chose it for the orange color. In this art class you had to take on a nickname the class would use instead of their own names. _

_Unpause_

A woman in a brown trench stopping at her knees entered the classroom from her office, walking over to Naruto glaring down at him. "So Kyuubi, why did I have to send the emotionless painter, and snake to fetch you." She said watching the blond give a fox smirk and scratching the back of his head. "I have a project due today Miss Anko?" Naruto said innocently watching her point in the direction of his shared table with Sasuke, a short dark haired girl with pupil less eyes and a napping pony tailed boy. Naruto nodded taking his seat next to Sasuke, who was working on a painting of his parents who died in a car accident with his brother who had just learned to drive.

Naruto pulled out a large paper with a large fox trapped inside a cage with two people resembling him and Sasuke. He began adding the details to the areas around the cage. "So Kyuubi whats the story behind that picture anyway." Said the half asleep man on his side of the table. "Those two people are me and Snake in a alternate universe… where I'm a loud mouthed hyper-active ninja, and my best friend left the village. The fox inside the cage is sealed inside me and as I went for it's power to defeat Sasuke… who some how got in my mind." Naruto finished hearing Sasuke snicker. "No matter what you do you couldn't defeat me, Naruto." Sasuke stated receiving a glare from the blonde. "Teme… I'm not talking to you." Naruto turns his head puffing out his cheeks

"Shadow Deer head up and work!" Anko snapped as the boy with the ponytail sat up, muttering something about being troublesome. Naruto began making paper balls and the said Shadow Deer and him began throwing them at each other. "Shikamaru-kun… Naruto-kun… you shouldn't do … that." The white eyed girl across from Sasuke said poking her fingers together. "Hinata, don't worry we wont get in trouble Anko likes us!" Naruto said snickering as he hit Shikamaru in the head. "You two are really mature." Sasuke said watching as Naruto fell backwards in his chair causing the class to erupt in laughter. "Hinata, tell Sasuke he's a teme and I'm still not talking to him." Naruto said as he stood from the floor. As Hinata began to open her mouth Sasuke held up his hand. "I heard him Hinata… Naruto stop being childish or I won't pick ramen up when I go to the store." Sasuke said as a puppy eyed Naruto clung to his arm whimpering.

Sasuke stared down at the puppy eyed Naruto, "Please… Sasuke… I'm not mad no more… please … my ramen… my second love!!" As the last three words left his lips he immediately let go of Sasuke turning back to his image. "What did you say?" the dark haired boy said. "Please Sasuke, I'm not mad no more please my ramen?" Naruto said hoping that the Uchiha didn't catch the last part of the sentence. Unfortunatly he was wrong. "No you said, my second love… what or who's your first." Sasuke said not really caring for his choice of words. Naruto began to fidget in his seat, his face turning red. "Hello earth to Naruto!" Sasuke said leaning toward the tanned face. Only to watch him faint, Shikamaru stood picking up one of Naruto's arms. "Anko-sensei I'm gunna take Kyuubi to the nurse… He fainted." Shikamaru said dragging the blonde from his chair, as he began to walk down the aisle between the tables he felt the blonde become lighter and looked over to see Sasuke pulling the blonde onto his back. "I'll carry. You open doors." Sasuke said as they approached the doors.

As they entered the Infirmary they were met with the pink haired Nurses' assistant. "Sasuke-kun are you hurt!! Do you need me to-" she stopped realizing there was a blonde laying upon Sasuke's back. "Naruto fainted, can you point me to a bed." Sasuke said, Sakura pulled back a curtain pointing to a bed, and she walked back to the nurses desk. Sasuke and Shikamaru laid the blonde upon the bed. "Hey Shikamaru, I need you to get mine and Naruto's stuff from the classroom and bring it here." Shikamaru nodded turning on his heel leaving the office as Sasuke closed the curtain sitting down on a stool by Naruto's chair. "You're such an idiot, Naruto…" Sasuke said smiling to himself pushing the blonde locks off his face. Naruto unfortunately was quite conscious, and was aware of the Uchiha now hovering over his face. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, whispering something not even the other could hear as he pulled away dropping back onto the stool.

Naruto lay with his eyes shut in shock, his best friend and crush just kissed him. _'Was Sasuke gay too? Should I just wake up and act like nothing happened.' _Thoughts rung throughout his head until after a few minutes he sat up abruptly, startling the Uchiha slightly. "Naruto, you okay?" he asked the curtain opened to a shikamaru and a woman in a black top and skirt with a lab coat over her shoulders. "Naruto are you alright? Shikamaru and Sakura told me you fainted." She asked walking over to him as Sasuke stood. "I dunno what happened this jerk and me were fighting and he got all up in my face and I fainted, Shizune." Naruto said smiling as he pointed to Sasuke with his thumb, who had turned away. "Have you been eating properly lately? And if you haven't I'll have to tell Tsunade, who will have your head and Iruka who will probably yell at you, and remember what those two know then soon. Jiraya and Kakashi will know and get dirty ideas to why you fainted." Shizune said in a reminding tone wagging her finger. Naruto sat up giving his signature fox grin scratching the back of his head.

A small ring filled the room, Shizune and Naruto looked to the shocked Sasuke who looked at Shizune for permission to answer his phone. She nodded and Sasuke stood answering his phone walking out of the curtained area. "Shizune… can I tell you a secret?" Naruto said in a whisper looking down at the sheets gripping them in his hands. "Of course Naruto, here whisper it in my ear." She took the seat the raven had previously abandoned leaning toward him, who had in turn leaned toward her ear bringing up his hand. "The reason… why I fainted… I like… Sasuke… and he was so close… I thought he was going to kiss me and I became… lightheaded." Naruto whispered watching as a slight shock came over Shizune's face before turning into a understanding smile. "I understand, your fainting will be classified as misplaced stress… and you might … no… probably will need to tell him… because a secret like that can build up a lot of stress as time progresses." Shizune advised standing walking over to the curtain. "Don't worry Naruto your secret is safe with me." She exited as Sasuke reentered taking the seat beside Naruto's bed once again. "So what's the diagnosis?" Naruto looked to the raven before punching him in the shoulder. "Misplaced stress. Which was caused by you, teme?" Naruto said as Sasuke rubbed his shoulder.

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank Gackt for helping me **__**FINALLY**__** finishing this chapter. Ah… and SuiSasu **__**ONESHOT**__** that is to be written… I'm having a burst of inspirations tonight… so **__**WHOOT!**_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everybody... I have a very serious question for you!!

Do you, want Sasuke and Naruto to get together in chapter 3 or shall I wait and save it for another day? Please leave a comment in the review!! or Email me written up alternate ending versions of freeze on paper. I just CANNOT decide which one would be more effective... well anyways I gotta go for now... TA TA! 


	4. Chapter Three: Snow Globe

**Freeze**

**Chapter Three: Snow Globes**

**By: Timarena**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"_**Misplaced stress teme."**_

Naruto slid from the bed opening the curtains as Shikamaru entered with Sasuke's and his bags. "Oh look the graceless wonder has awoken." Shikamaru stated dropping the bags and himself into a chair, waves of annoyance flowing off him; Naruto felt those waves and looked to the brunette. "What's wrong Temari's finally seen the light of laziness and dumped your ass?" Naruto snickered along with Sasuke who joined the blonde's side, Shikamaru sent a lazy glare at the two kicking the fine leather of Sasuke's laptop bag. "No. Temari is suddenly not allowed on campus to see Gaara, or anyone on this campus." The pony tailed brunette growled as Naruto approached grabbing his bag carefully.

"Well maybe you can get your mom's permission to leave campus." Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes standing tucking his hands into his pockets he left the nurses office. Naruto slipped his bag on his shoulder walking out of the nurses office Sasuke behind him. "I'm going back to the dorm class president bye!" Naruto slips into the employee stairway walking down the stairs he exited the building and proceeded to a concrete fence jumping, he walked into a convinced store. "Hey Ten Ten!" Naruto said watching as the girl's jaw dropped. "Blondie what are you doing out of school!" Ten Ten said as Naruto cruised the aisles, picking up foods.

"I couldn't be around him today, he just got so close... I fainted." Naruto stated walking up to the counter, a long dark haired, white eyed male exited the restroom straightening his uniform.

Naruto held up a hand waving to the dark haired male, "Yo! Neji!" Naruto watched as Gaara exited the restroom, Ten Ten rolled her eyes scanning Naruto's items. "Hey Gaara." Naruto tacked on as the red haired boy walked up beside him. "So you still haven't told Sasuke-kun you want him, and his pale self to touch you and molest you?" Ten Ten said drawing a blush from the blond. Gaara rolled his eyes jumping on the counter taking a seat, his hand grabbed Naruto's chin, causing cerulean eyes to look in to sea green, pupiless ones.

"What."

"Tell him."

"I can't... I just... I don't want to ruin the friendship, he and I have... I'm afraid... he's going to reject me."

"and why would he do that, he knows your gay and we all know he's never dated nor taken interest in a woman, or even an ugly fat chick."

Gaara stroked the tanned tattooed cheek, a hand running through the blonde hair. "Naruto, not even the straightest man alive could reject you." Gaara leaned forward kissing the tanned forehead. Naruto looked down as Ten Ten reached over the counter caressing the tattooed cheek. "Your right... your right, I need to tell him... I need to." Naruto said as Neji rolled his eyes.

-School-

Sasuke sat eating his lunch with chouji, who attempted to take things from his plate, and Shikamaru "reading", in reality he was texting Temari his book being his sheild to teacher's prying eyes, Sakura and Ino were discussing their afternoon plans of christmas shopping when they turn looking at the raven.

"Sasuke-"

"No."

"But we need your help, Ino and I don't know what to get Naruto and since you live with him you could help us... and you could get him a present too!" Sakura said knowing Sasuke and Naruto's secret crushes on each other.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said a warning in his voice.

Sakura stood towering over him, Sai who was sitting across from him smirked. "Sai you tell him what you over heard this morning or, I won't make that call to Kumiko." Sai sighed as Sasuke turned to look at the paler raven.

"Well you see... As I was searching for Naruto-kun, I went up the stairs to the roof and as I was approaching the door I over heard your little Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Gaara all conversing over how Naruto should confess his fragile little heart to you." Sai paused watching a wave of shock pass over Sasuke.

"See Sasuke he likes you and vise versa! Now the school Christmas Formal is this tomorrow, I want you to confess your love or whatever to him. Understand! We will even set it up so you can get Naruto alone out in the courtyard, and don't you dare chicken out or our christmas present to Naruto will be us making you two get together!" Sakura ordered, Sai whispering something about a devilish look in her eye.

Sasuke sat back leaning on the wall behind him, his eyes closed thinking.

'It... would be the perfect christmas present for him...'

'Then do it!' his inner self ordered.

"Alright... I'll do it Sakura... and I suppose I could go shopping with you to pay you back." Sasuke said hearing a squeal of joy from Ino and Sakura.

-Sasuke and Naruto's Dorm Room After School- (A/N: Really long title...)

"Naruto are you here!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the dorm, removing his shoes.

As he passed Naruto's bedroom, he peeked in seeing the bathroom door shut water running. As Sasuke turned to leave a moan caught his and his lower half's attention. "Mnmn... Sasuke..." the bathroom door said, a blush creeping to Sasuke's face. Sasuke scribbled a note leaving it on Naruto's laptop quickly leaving the room. Imagining Rock Lee naked, this sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

The raven quickly changed from his uniform into some street clothes, and as he was putting on his shoes Naruto exited his room in his towel. "Uh... Y-your still here." Naruto said blushing clutching his orange towel. "Ah Yeah... I gotta get some shopping done or I may never hear the end of 'Sasuke your so heartless after all I've done for you' from Sakura and they need help carrying their bags." Sasuke said standing pulling on his coat. "I might not be home when you get back... Iruka recieved my money from my mom so he's going to take me christmas shopping." Naruto said slowly retreating into his room.

"Bye."

"See ya"

Sasuke exited the dorm to see Ino and Sakura huddled up against the gates of the men's dorm. Sasuke opened the gates, exiting he shut them. The three then made their way to the bus stop.

-mall-

After a few hours on the bus the three arrived, Sakura and Ino dragged the Uchiha into the mall. Sasuke was dragged through foot locker, radio shack, spencer's gifts, and Victoria Secret before he finally escaped stating that he wished to find Naruto a gift. He walked through game stop finding nothing he exited the store. He then entered the store next to it, a store called a time to remember. (A/N:Great store, I love it... it's a personalized gift store. I got a heart shaped silver jewelry box for my best friend's birthday there.) He walked through till he found something he liked, it was a water globe and one of a kind from the price next to it. Inside the globe was a silver fox with nine tails. "Excuse me Miss?" Sasuke asked as a woman looked up from her counter.

"Yes Sir? How may I help you?"

"I would like this." Sasuke stated pointing at the globe.

"Alright, and what would you like it to say." she said as she walked over picking up the globe and it's box.

"Hm... To Naruto... My Best Friend. Merry Christmas." Sasuke said pausing. "How long will this take to be engraved?"

"Ah...a few hours maybe in a day... Do you need it sooner?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright well fill this paper out, and select your font here."

As Sasuke filled out the form another customer entered the shop.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked up shock written all over his face.

_**A/N: So here's chapter three, so late... I'm sorry! Well it's a Christmas Special PART 1, I hope to type up PART 2 while at my relatives house. If not I'll stay up late typing! Well gotta go get ready to go! Ta Ta!!**_

HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter Four: Shopping!

**_Freeze_**  
_**Chapter Four: Shopping!**_  
_**By Timarena**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**"Sasuke!"**

**  
**A shocked expression crept on to the raven's face as he saw Kiba pointing into the store. Glaring at the boy he turned back to the woman and filled out the forms. "Uhm I have a question... do you think this could be ready by tomorrow night... It's a special occasion..." Sasuke said in a quiet tone knowing if the brunette friend of Naruto found out what Sasuke was getting the whole surprize would be ruined.

"Of course sir." the old woman said putting the snow globe gently under the counter. Sasuke nodded paying the deposit fee, reciving his receipt he exited the store bypassing Kiba and Shino, pulling out his cell phone he dialed Sakura's number who picked up the phone.

"Hello Sakura speaking?"

"Sakura, I'm going to look for chrismas morning gifts for Naruto, I'm starting in the-"

Sasuke paused, his attention now on a jacket in a store window that reminded him of the jacket Naruto's character wears.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you there?"

"Ah sorry Sakura, I got distracted." Sasuke said as he snapped his attention back to the phone.

"You and distracted don't even work well in a sentence."

"Very Funny, a million laughs."

"So your starting where?"

"That jacket and coat store over by the watch repair, then to the bookstore."

"Sasuke if you loved me like the sisterly type friend, who may I remind you is setting you up with your best friend, You'd get me that red knee length coat, with the white lining on it!"

"Hn."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a teasing tone.

"I'll think about it."

"That's my Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Gotta go Ino wants to show me something."

"Alright"

Sasuke hung up his phone entering the store he found the coat Sakura was describing, assuming her size he picked up a jacket going over to the men's jacket he picked up the one for Naruto in his size, Since Sasuke did Naruto's laundry and cleaned up his room, the raven had learned the tanned boy's sizes.

Paying and having the jackets gift wrapped Sasuke proceeded to the book store, finding a trashy romance novel for Ino and a cloud gazers guide for Shikamaru. Sasuke proceeded to the manga section (a/n: SANCTUARY SANCTUARY!) and picked up several manga that Sasuke knew the blonde had.

After another hour of shopping Ino and Sakura found Sasuke scaring little children who'd made him drop his bags. (A/n: Yay for scaring children who don't stay near their parents!)

"Sasuke the bus to take us back to campus arrives soon, let's get going!" Ino states smiling.

"Hn."

Sakura and Ino walk on either side of Sasuke out of the mall, to find Naruto and Iruka waiting to cross the street. The blonde turns around to see the three pointing at them, the group stops. "Ah Sasuke, Sakura, Ino are you heading back to the dorm?" Iruka asks after turning and seeing the shocked faces of his students. The three nod, the sensei smiles.

"Well Kakashi went to go and get the car why don't you three get a ride with us."

"Kakashi came, he told me something about reading his trashy novels." Sasuke said as a silver four door car pulled in front of them, a silver haired man rolled down the window looking to Sasuke.

"Ah... Sasuke what a coincidenece we are both here." Kakashi popped the trunk letting Iruka and Naruto put their bags in the back, Sasuke taking Sakura and Ino's bags placed them in the trunk as well.

"So how are we gunna fit all of us in the back?" Naruto tacked on.

"You can sit in Sasuke's lap." Kakashi said looking at the two girls who were all buckled in their seats in the back.

A light blush crept to Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke sat down in the car waiting for Naruto. The blonde climbed in, sitting on Sasuke hesitantly, as the raven shut the door.

"Put your back against the door and lay your head on my body." Sasuke said trying to not make it so obvious that the car was exceeding passenger limit. Pulling the seat belt around them, Ino buckled the two in, mentioning something about how Naruto looks like a little kid again. Naruto who was distracted and currently trying to not fall asleep, due to the warmth that was radiating off the raven and the cold outside.

Sasuke smiled slightly closing his own eyes, Ino laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sakura's on Ino's and the four teens rode quietly in the vehicle as chrismas music played on the car stereo.

_**"Hey Sasuke..."**_

_**A/N: Hey Hey, another chapter done! Will Naruto be confessing to Sasuke as they ride home in the car, or will Sakura and Ino's plan be put into action!! Ah and about how Sasuke and Sakura get along that's because like Naruto, Sakura also grew up with Sasuke. The three all grew up together pretty much.**_


	6. Chapter Five: Dancing Around

_**Freeze**_

_**Chapter Five: Dancing around a Confession**_

_**By Timarena**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I bought a dvd set but thats about as close as I will ever get...**_

"Hey Sasuke... can you scoot slightly over, my back is cold."

"Yeah of course." Sasuke said scooting him and Naruto closer to Ino.

Naruto cuddled into the black wool jacket Sasuke was wearing, and as he had gotten comfortable the car had stopped. "Well boys we're here at your dorms now get out of here!" Kakashi said in an impatient tone. Only to recieve a glare from Iruka, Ino unbuckled the two boys who quickly escaped the car retrieving their things from the trunk the two stated their good byes running through the open gate to their dorm to escape the cold.

Once inside their dorm room the two parted ways entering their rooms not seeing each other for the rest of the night, Sasuke wrapped Naruto's christmas presents while thinking to himself, 'I spoil Naruto way too much.' after wrapping Sakura's presents he hid them in his closet knowing how nosy the blond could be.

Sasuke looked over at the clock to see it was getting late and if he were to try and get any sleep now would be the time. Because tomorrow was the dance and when he would make Naruto his.

The next day arrived and Sasuke was shooken awake by a disraught Naruto, who had thought he was dead and claiming that his dream felt so real. "Naruto... you couldn't kill me and I couldn't kill you alright?" Sasuke reassured pushing back his hair. 

_You took my hand, You showed me how-_

Sasuke glared at his phone, picking it up he flipped open the phone watching Naruto stood to leave the room.

"Ah! Sasuke good your up! Bring yourself and get to Shikamaru and Chouji's Dorm! Your getting dressed there, and Shikamaru's gunna pick up Naruto's gift... alright!"

"Ugh... Fine... let me shower and feed Naruto." 

"Sasuke I want ramen" Naruto chimed in.

"Naruto that's bad for you." Both Sakura and Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted as Sasuke shut his phone shoving Naruto out of his room and he proceeded to take a shower, dressing once more in jeans and a white button up shirt he exited the bedroom walking over to the kitchen past Naruto who was watching television. "Naruto I'll know if you go into my room so don't even go snooping for your presents." Sasuke said as he began to cook, knowing that if he let the blonde fend for himself the blonde would eat many bowls of ramen. 

"Now why would you think I'd go looking for my gifts!" 

"Because you did it on your birthday, and you did it last year." the raven pointed out as he put eggs onto a plate that had microwaved bacon upon it along with toast. Handing Naruto his food, Sasuke returned to his room to grab his phone, wallet, and to put on his socks. Exiting his room once more he saw Naruto seated on the couch watching cartoons as he ate his breakfast. Walking to the front door he proceeded to slip on his shoes, and put on his jacket. 

"Naruto I'll be at Shikamaru's, so I'll meet you at the dance." 

Sasuke recieved no reply and exited the dorm.

**Dance**

Sasuke looked around the dimly lit room, girls were dressed in white or shades of blue, and the boys were dressed in tuxedos. The one person he couldn't find was Naruto, sure the blond would be in a tux but he would make sure he could stand out. Sakura and Ino approached him smiles on their faces. Sakura looked him over dusting off his shoulders while Ino handed him his gift for Naruto. 

"Now I want you to go out into the courtyard and wait behind the fountain, Ino and I will go and get Naruto who's in search of you. Kiba and Shino are giving him false info till the signal goes off for them to tell him where you are... Now GO!" Sakura ordered shoving the raven out of the door. 

Sasuke looked at the rectangular box in his arms, it was tied with silver ribbon and had a small card attatched to the ribbons. He walked behind the fountain opposite of the large doors. "Naruto come!" Sasuke heard but did not move. "But Sakura I'm looking for Sasuke!" Sasuke took a slight peek around the fountain to see Sakura pushing him out the door. Naruto was dressed in a black tux his white dress shirt untucked and his tie was loose around his neck. 

"Now stay. Sasuke said to meet him out here." Sakura ordered. 

Naruto sighed tucking his hands in his pockets, the lights on the fountain turned on along with the christmas lights giving Sasuke the cue to step out of the shadows. Sasuke stepped out hesitantly as Naruto spinned to face him. "Sa-Sasuke where have you... been!" Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke approached Naruto as several people crowded in the windows and doors. 

"Waiting for you Naruto, I've been waiting to tell you all this time..." 

"Tell me what...?"

"I love you Naruto... I always have..." Sasuke said staring at him.

"Sa-Sasuke... I..." 

Naruto stuttered staring unbelievably at the raven male in front of him, the one he'd been in love with since the beginning of the school year. The blonde smiled looking into the raven's eyes.

"I love you too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Upon hearing the confession a few students yelled "About time!" Naruto blushed closing his eyes. 

Sasuke shoved the box in to Naruto's chest, smirking as the blond glared up at him before curiously looking at the box. Naruto looked up at Sasuke receiving a nod he opened the box and a tear came to his eye seeing the snow globe. 

"It's like the fox in my painting..."

"Yep."

"Thanks... Sasuke..."

"No... Thank you Naruto." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, only to hear a few whistles and 'awws'. Ino joined Sakura's side the two smirked at each other. 

"LET'S GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY! UCHIHA MIGHT GET ANGRY IF WE WATCH HIM BE NICE!" Kiba barked only to have his mouth covered by Shino, who dragged him away. Hinata shook her head, as Sai pouted on a bench. 

"Hey Sasuke... can I borrow your cell... I left mine in the dorm."

"Alright..."

Sasuke fished his cell from his pocket, he then traded his cell for Naruto's present, watching Naruto run off with his cellphone he turned and approached the pouting raven. Setting the box down between him and Sai, Sasuke smirked.

"So what is the matter? Kumiko not coming?"

"She's mad about the porn." 

"Ah she found it. I heard about that from Naruto."

"Yes... unfortunatly."

A few minutes passed and Naruto returned with the girl from the picture Sai held in his wallet, she wore a black and white dress that look like it had been ink splattered, behind her a blond with four pigtails followed in a skimpy dress.

Shikamaru who had been sitting with Gaara, stood meeting the blond half way. 

"Thought you couldn't come Temari."

"Thought I'd sneak in with Kumi-chan." 

"Troublesome the both of you."

Shikamaru smirked as he turned slightly to let Temari see her younger brother, and to give him a hug and money. Shikamaru took Temari away from Gaara apologizing to the now angry red head saying he wished to dance with her inside. 

Naruto approached Sai and Sasuke, grinning, he presented Sai with his 'angry' Kumiko.

"Ku-Kumiko... I'm sorry... I never wanted you to find out..."

"I have forgiven you so long as you promise you strip for me and ONLY me. Your my pornstar Sai." Kumiko said giggling as he stood shaking his head, holding out a hand she took it and the two whisked away to the dance floor. 

Naruto looked to Sasuke pleadingly, who nodded and the two walked on to the dance floor after leaving the snow globe with the still angry red head.

_I'm lonely and a liar  
and I'm always just dreaming  
You pretend not to notice  
but still hold me._

Sasuke wrapped his arm's around the blond's waist, Naruto frowned knowing he was going to look like a girl and wrapped his arms around the pale neck smiling up at Sasuke. 

_It feels like I'm a vampire  
sucking your tenderness away_

Ino and Sakura had begun dancing as well with each other, Sai was swaying with Kumiko in his arms, and Naruto swore he saw a smile on the emotionless artist's face. Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled Naruto even closer causing the blonde to move his arms to hug the raven's chest. Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around Temari's waist lazily, while Temari laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed side to side. 

_If an endless sadness should surround us,  
let's hold each other as we wait for morning  
I wonder if someday we can forgive even the irreparable scars  
With a smile that hasn't changed since that day..._

Gaara looked up at the night sky, instead of watching his older siblings who were dancing with their loved ones. Gaara frowned hugging his leg tighter as he watched the sky. A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn and see Neji standing there smiling. "Would you like to dance... Gaara?" He said receiving a nod Gaara set the snow globe on the floor. 

_I dream at midnight  
It was an awful nightmare and I woke up  
A gloomy dream of the midsummer night  
An endless darkness outside my window_

Iruka and Kakashi watched as their students that they had taught since middle school, and noticed that they had grown up between now and then. Kakashi smirked at Iruka who only blushed. 

** Senior Year, Same Time... Same Song **

_Reflected in the mirror was hate, jealousy,  
love, desire, and warmth_

Naruto and Sasuke had become even closer since then, Sakura and Ino had finally announced they would go out and Shikamaru had graduated a year earlier to be with his fiance, Temari. 

"Sasuke... why did you request this song..." Naruto whispered in to the pale, now pierced ear. 

"It was our first song as a couple Naruto..." 

"Even though it has no real romantic theme behind it." 

"Who said it had to be romantic." Sasuke said smirking leaning to Naruto's pierced ear.

"And when I slowly close my eyes, you come back to my memory and disappear when I look back Even if you can't reach the place we were to meet at, I won't let go of your hand..." Sasuke sung along causing Naruto to blush.

_You laugh gently as if it were something that happened in a distant world  
I'm lonely and a liar  
and I'm always just dreaming_

_------_

_A/N: AHHH! Finally Finished! Now I can work on Milady No Milord that's been sitting on the back burner for weeks... I've been trying to figure out for months how to end this chapter. I was going mad! Well I can also say I do not own Manatsu No Yoru No Yume either. Well Ta ta for now!_

_�Edit: ACK! I was checking the file today and for some reason the file had no lyrics! I'm soo sorry for any of the confusion this might have caused!  
_


End file.
